the_royalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
Season 2 of The Royals premiered on November 15, 2015. The season finale aired on January 17, 2016. Synopsis The steamy and scandalous one-hour, 10-episode series picks up eight weeks after the murder of King Simon (Vincent Regan, 300). His untimely death leaves his arrogant brother Cyrus (Jake Maskall, EASTENDERS) to claim the throne, after revealing Prince Liam (William Mosely, The Chronicles of Narnia) and Princess Eleanor (Alexandra Park, HOME AND AWAY) to be illegitimate heirs. While Cyrus is convinced that Queen Helena (Elizabeth Hurley) is on his side, she of course has her own agenda in mind – to change the succession of the Royal Family, and ensure power shifts to the Queen if anything should happen to yet another King. Meanwhile, after the love of his life, Ophelia (Whistler’s Merritt Patterson, RAVENSWOOD), moves back to New York, Prince Liam focuses all his attention on his father’s death, and vows to avenge his murder. Despite her seemingly fairy tale life as a princess, Princess Eleanor sinks further into despair as she tries to make a real connection with anyone. Plot Season 2 follows four plots: #Who was responsible for the assassination of King Simon #The mysterious Domino organization #Liam and Eleanor’s illegitimacy #Relationship drama Starring :Vincent Regan as The late King Simon Henstridge (2 episodes) Recurring cast :Joan Collins as Alexandra, Grand Duchess of Oxford (5 episodes) :the scheming mother of Queen Helena :Andrew Bicknell as Lucius (7 episodes) :loyal henchman to King Cyrus, previously Queen Helena :Rocky Marshall as James Hill (7 episodes) :new detail to the Princess :Keeley Hazell as Violet (6 episodes) :maid to King Cyrus, whom he develops feelings for :Victoria Ekanoye as Rachel (6 episodes) :Queen Helena's ally and new assistant :Poppy Corby-Tuech as Prudence (5 episodes) :the soon-to-be mother of heir to the throne :Lydia Rose Bewley as Princess Penelope (5 episodes) :daughter of King Cyrus :Simon Thomas as Nigel Moorefield (5 episodes) :anti-monarchist conspiring with Queen Helena to thwart King Cyrus :Stephanie Vogt as Daphne Pryce (5 episodes) :Ophelia's mother, the ghost of Ted Pryce's imagination :Laila Rouass as Deputy Prime Minister Rani (5 episodes) :eager candidate for Prime Minister, who wants to end the monarchy :Ben Cura as Holden Avery (5 episodes) :friend of the Prince :Alex Felton as Ivan Avery :friend of the Prince Guest starring :Genevieve Gaunt as Wilhelmina Moreno (4 episodes) :friend and possible love interest of the Prince :Sarah Dumont as Samantha Cook (4 episodes) :a new friend of Eleanor's, Mandy :Andrew Cooper as Twysden Beckwith (3 episodes) :Beck, childhood best friend of Prince Robert and possibly the love of Princess Eleanor's life :Jerry-Jane Pears as Princess Maribel (3 episodes) :daughter of King Cyrus :Manpreet Bachu as Ashok (3 episodes) :longtime friend of Prince Liam :Leanne Joyce as Imogen (3 episodes) :a friend of the Princess from rehab :Scott Maslen as James Holloway (2 episodes) :Prime Minister of England :Noah Huntley as Captain Alistair Lacey ("Doubt Truth To Be A Liar") :the love of Queen Helena's life :Merritt Patterson as Ophelia Pryce :Liam's love who lives in New York, only child of Ted Pryce :Tom Ainsley as Nick Roane :Ophelia's ex-boyfriend :Jim Piddock as Truman :Geoff McGivern as Winston Moody Trivia * E!'s announced on January 15, 2015, that the series had been renewed for a second season, two months before its debut. Episodes Category:Seasons